Twilight's Face
by Yeeeah
Summary: "Jacob Black est maintenant ami avec Rosalie Hale"
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight's Face**

**I**

**Edward Cullen **aime **Montre-moi tes crocs mon amour!**

**Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale **et cinq autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Jacob Black **est maintenant ami avec **Rosalie Hale.**

**Seth Clearwater **Putain, comme quoi tout arrive…

**Leah Clearwater **aime ça.

**Jacob Black **Retourne chercher ta pelle et ton râteau, les gros mots c'est pas de ton âge morveux!

* * *

**Emmett Cullen **a crée le groupe **Je fais plus jeune que mon âge**

**Bella Swan **Et pas que physiquement.

**Edward Cullen, Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen **et quinze autres personnes aiment ça.

**Emmett Cullen **Bande de nuls!

**Rosalie Hale **Tu es sûr de vouloir utiliser ce genre de termes avec moi? La chambre d'ami est dispo.

**Edward Cullen **et cinq autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley et Eric Yorkie **aiment **BLOCUS! ****Ou comment sécher les cours pendant une semaine.**

* * *

**Leah Clearwater **Certaines personnes devraient faire du tri dans leurs amis.

**Rosalie Hale **Tu as raison. Je file te supprimer.

**Alice Cullen **et **Emmett Cullen **et dix-sept autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Kim Sagarra, Jared Villas, Bella Swan, Edward Cullen **et dix-huit autres personnes font parti du groupe **Moi aussi j'ai trouvé l'âme sœur.**

* * *

**Tanya Denali **est **célibataire.**

**Irina Denali **Ça va pas durer!

**Kate Denali **Ouais, on s'inquiète pas pour toi.

**Tanya Denali **Ça me soule quand même, pourquoi les mecs sont-ils plus Robert que Pattinson?

**Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale, Alice Cullen, Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber**et trente-trois autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Esmée Cullen **aime **Nate Berkus; Sex Symbol**_(nda: Nate Berkus est un célèbre et craquant décorateur américain)_

**Alice Cullen **Ouais, sexy le mec!

**Jasper Hale **On s'emballe pas les filles.

**Alice Cullen **Jaloux?

**Jasper Hale **Pas de raison. Le gars est gay.

**Esmée Cullen **Il n'en sera que meilleur à détourner…

**Bella Swan, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale **et **Esmée Cullen **aiment ça.

**Edward Cullen **Bordel, où est Carlisle?

**Emmett Cullen **Et depuis quand les vieux viennent sur Facebook?

**Edward Cullen **Abruti.

**Jasper Hale **et huit autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Jane Volturi **aime **La vie n'est que souffrance.**

**Demetri Volturi **et **Alec Volturi **aiment ça.

* * *

**Charlie Swan **Comment ça les White Sox ont perdu?

* * *

**Bella Swan **aime **Cette fois, je ne passerais pas la Saint Valentin avec Haagen Dazs.**

**Edward Cullen **Ça, je peux te l'assurer bébé.

**Emmett Cullen **Putain, ça va être chaud ce soir!

**Edward Cullen **On t'emmerde!

* * *

**Emmett Cullen **aime **Test:** **C'est Halloween, tu te déguises en quoi? Résultat d'Emmett Cullen: Tu seras un vampire sensuel, fort et sexy!**

**Edward Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale, Alice Cullen, Esmée Cullen et Carlisle Cullen **aiment ça.

**Jacob Black **Quelle horreur!

* * *

**Angela Weber **Les mecs nous prennent trop pour acquises.

**Bella Swan **C'est vrai que des fois…

**Edward Cullen **Je dois me sentir viser là?

**Bella Swan**…

**Edward Cullen **Si c'est à cause de cette histoire de date, sache que je suis vraiment désolé! Et puis, comment j'aurais pu savoir que ça faisait trois ans jours pour jours?

**Edward Cullen **Bella?

**Edward Cullen **?

**Rosalie Hale **Y'en a qui vont ramer ce soir…Sache que la chambre d'ami est de nouveau dispo frérot…

* * *

**Aro Volturi **Est-ce que quelqu'un sait si Voldemort a un Facebook? Je voudrais lui proposé un partenariat… Tom si tu me lis…

**Rosalie Hale **En matière de sexe, la plupart des hommes se prennent pour des dieux...Manque de pot, en matière de sexe, la plupart des femmes sont athées.

**Emmett Cullen **Y'a un message sous-jacent?

**Alice Cullen «**sous-jacent »? Sans déconner, tu connais le termes?

**Jasper Hale **Je sens que toi et Edward allez vous partager la chambre d'ami. Et pas de cochonnerie entre vous les mecs!

**Emmett Cullen **Vous faîtes chier! Rosie chérie, explique moi au moins!

**Rosalie Hale **Tu veux VRAIMENT que je dise ici, que tu t'es endormis alors que je n'avais PAS FINI!

**Mike Newton **Comment on peux s'endormir avec une nana pareille dans son lit? Moi je suis dispo Rosie chérie…

**Emmett Cullen **NEWTON! DEMAIN JE T'ARRACHE LA TETE!

**Edward Cullen **Je t'accompagne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight's Face **

**II**

**Mike Newton **et **Tyler Crowley **aime **Bonjour, je m'appelle Livre à Lire pour XXXX et je viens niquer tes vacances!**

**Jessica Stanley **et **Emmett Cullen **aiment ça.

* * *

**Emmet Cullen** Au secours, mes parents débarquent sur Facebook!

**Carlisle Cullen **Dit le gamin qui vit encore chez papa, maman…

**Esmée Cullen **Et depuis TRES longtemps, en plus…

**Jasper Cullen, Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale **et onze autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Leah Clearwater **aime **1 univers, 9 planètes, 204 pays, 809 îles, 7 mers…et je croise encore ta gueule!**

**Jacob Black, Rosalie Hale, Tanya Denali **et **Emmett Cullen **aiment ça.

* * *

**Tom Jedusor **Aro, je n'accepte que des contrats à durée indéterminée…et je déciderais quand tu seras relevé de tes fonctions… Quoi? Comment ça c'est que du Twilight ici?

**Yeeeah **T'as tout compris, dégage!

**Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen **et dix-neuf autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Bella Cullen **est maintenant mariée avec **Edward Cullen.**

**Esmée Cullen **Bienvenue dans la famille!

**Emmett Cullen **Ouais! Maintenant vous serez autant de filles que de mecs! Ça va équilibré les parties de Wii!

**Jasper Hale **Charmante mentalité. Félicitation petite sœur.

**Alice Cullen **YEEESSSS! Bella, je t'aime!

**Bella Cullen **Cherche pas Alice, JE choisie ma robe.

**Alice Cullen **Bon ok. Je m'occupe du buffet alors!

**Rosalie Hale **Quel intérêt?

**Jacob Black **Vive la discrétion!

**Rosalie Hale **Barre-toi, sale chien!

**Bella Cullen **Dégagés de mon mur!

**Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Carlisle Cullen **et trente-sept autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Emmett Cullen **J'ai une petite bite

**Alice Cullen **Oh mon Dieu…. Je le savais!

**Jasper Hale **Putain. Sois tu es courageux, sois tu es sacrément con.

**Edward Cullen **Des barres! Je penche pour la deuxième solution! Rose, un commentaire peut-être?

**Rosalie Hale **Emmett me dit qu'on a piraté son compte et changé son mot de passe. Il n'arrive pas à se connecter.

**Bella Cullen **Sérieux? Qui a fait ça? Déjà ça peut être qu'un proche!

**Jasper Hale **Bella The Détective.

**Bella Cullen **Quelque chose à vous reprochez Monsieur Hale?

**Jasper Hale **Non. Par contre, ma sœur me paraît bien silencieuse…

**Edward Cullen **Rose, sérieux?

**Rosalie Hale**…

**Alice Cullen **Ah ah ah ah! Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça?

**Rosalie Hale **Rien.

**Jasper Hale **Rien?

**Rosalie Hale **Bah ouais. Ça m'a juste parut super drôle sur le coup. Ça le paraît toujours, non?

**Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen, Bella Cullen **et quarante-neuf autres personnes aiment ça.

* * *

**Emmett Cullen **Ma copine se ligue contre moi, mes parents se foutent de ma gueule et mes frères ont brulé tous mes caleçons…VDM

**Edward Cullen **Tu te serais pas trompé de site par hasard? On n'est pas sur _viedemerde_ici.

**Emmett Cullen **Mes parents ET mon frère se foutent de ma gueule…

**Jasper Hale **Caleçons? Moi, tu vois _frérot_, je me souviens que mon uniforme d'officier de 1817 a été customiser à l'aide de perles et de paillettes. Ça te dit quelque chose?

**Emmett Cullen **Ah ouais! Ta tête était super tordante! Edward t'avais eu une vachement bonne idée sur ce coup là!

**Jasper Hale **QUOI?

* * *

**Bella Cullen **a écrit sur le mur d'**Edward Cullen **You're my Only

* * *

**Jessica Stanley **J'ai perdu quatre kilos!

**Eric Yorkie **Ah ouais? Ça ne se voie pas…

**Mike Newton **Moi, je trouve que si…

**Jessica Stanley **Merci Mike! Yorkie, tu n'es qu'un con!

**Mike Newton **En même temps, à 300 grammes en moins pour la demie heure…

**Jessica Stanley**?

**Mike Newton **Bah, le sport en chambre bien sûr!

**Jessica Stanley **D'ici trente secondes, vous ne ferez PLUS partis de mes amis! Et Mike, ce week end, tu ne dors certainement pas chez moi!

**Emmett Cullen, Tyler Crowley**et**Angela Weber **aiment ça.

* * *

**Edward Cullen**a écrit sur le mur de **Bella Cullen **You're my only One

**Rosalie Hale **C'est pas bientôt fini, toutes ces mièvreries?

**Edward Cullen **Tu comprend rien à l'amour, sœurette!

**Rosalie Hale **Rappelle-moi comme ça pour voir!

**Esmée Cullen **Elle n'a pas tord…même moi, je ne suis pas aussi cucu avec Carlisle!

**Emmett Cullen **C'est parce que vous passez votre temps à…

**Alice Cullen **Ouf, j'ai réussit à lui voler le PC, la honte NOUS est évitée!

**Bella Cullen **Y'a quoi dans le garage?

**Rosalie Hale **? Quel rapport?

**Bella Cullen **Emmett vient d'y entré avec un air qui ne me dit VRAIMENT rien de bon!

**Carlisle Cullen** L'ORDI DE SECOURS!

* * *

**Edward Cullen*** enfile des lunettes rondes, une cravate rouge-or, prend un bout de bois * Je Suis Barry Crotter.

**Jacob Black **Je savais qu'Emmett n'était pas le SEULE débile de la famille, mais là vraiment ça devient grave. Je croyais que vous aviez un médecin dans la smala, il fait pas psy?

**Edward Cullen **Je t'ai accepté comme ami toi? J'ai JAMAIS écrit ça, on a piraté mon compte!

**Emmett Cullen*** mort de rire * Ouais, c'est monnaie courante dans la famille!

**Bella Cullen **Faites moi penser de ne JAMAIS provoquer Jasper!

**Rosalie Hale **?

**Alice Cullen **Mon bébé à la dent dure…

**Rosalie Hale **?

**Esmée Cullen **?

**Alice Cullen**…Il a vraiment PAS digérer pour son uniforme d'officier! Faut dire que les paillettes ça le branche pas tellement!

**Emmett Cullen **Ouais, bah ça me rappel ce sabre là, que Ed avait casser par accident et dont il avait balancé les morceaux dans l'étant pas très loin…

**Jasper Hale **QUOI! Putain, Edward je te conseil de courir aussi vite que tu le peux. MAINTENANT.


End file.
